Talk:Pon farr
Pon farr in My understanding of the events in the Voyager episode were that Vorik's mind meld with Torres awoke certain Klingon mating instincts. That it wasn't pon farr, per se, but an equivalent condition in the Klingon species that is compatible, though normally not nearly as intense. --Kitch 09:50, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) :I don't know about pon farr/not pon farr, but Tuvok said that B'Elanna's condition was "more extreme" than a normal pon farr, and progressed much more quickly (notice: B'Elanna goes from refusing Vorik's proposal to "you must help her now, Mr. Paris" in less than a day, whereas McCoy estimated in Amok Time that Spock would die in about a week). Little Fuzzy Cygnet 17:42, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :(ETA I might have misread your comment... but it's two years old anyway. :p) Little Fuzzy Cygnet 17:59, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Pon Farr (Memory Alpha:Reference Desk) Can anyone tell me if Pon Farr is a natural Vulcan trait, or if it came as an offshoot of their mental/emotional discipline? i.e., do they just chemically go "into heat" every seven years? I would think it's chemical, since babySpock in ST III went through it without any mental discipline, but some of my friends claim it's a byproduct of repressing their emotions. And similarly, do Romulans, as their descendants go through Pon Farr as well, but don't make it a big deal? -- 13:19, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT)Duncan (king_duncan42@yahoo.com) :I'm not sure if this has been addressed in canon trek productions, but whether pon farr is mental or physiological, and whether Romulans do or don't are interesting questions. :The majority of non-canon novels, comics and games would seem to suggest that it is physiological and that Romulans don't. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:49, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Spock's mindless (or katra-less) body had the pon farr on the Genesis planet. This indicates that pon farr has nothing to do with Vulcan mental discipline. There is no canon evidence on the Romulans, but since ST III established that pon farr is a bodily condition, the Romulans should have pon farr rather than not.--Skon 01:17, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::Further evidence comes from TOS episode , where Spock tells Droxine that the seven year mating cycle is a biological condition of Vulcans. (He also adds that extreme beauty can be "disturbing" to Vulcans even when it is no mating time.) --Skon 12:21, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Timing of first pon farr Why are we all assuming that the pon farr cycle starts during what we humans would call "puberty"? Given the ages at which the Vulcans we've seen have had their first pon farr (Spock in his 30s, Vorik in his 20s, Tuvok at age 40 if the timetable in his article is correct), it would seem quite likely that for Vulcans, physical and sexual maturity happen on different timetables. Little Fuzzy Cygnet 12:11, 19 September 2007 (UTC) : Perhaps puberty is defined by pon faar, and occurs later in Vulcans than humans? Teal, a new and junior trekkie (havent watched a lot of movies or episodes beyond TOS) 18:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Didn't T'Pol have her first pon farr in her 60's? --wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 21:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Canonicity of Gender Exclusivity Stated In I apologise if there is information located on another page regarding this topic, but why is there no mention of the description offered by Lieutenant Saavik in ? The reason I ask is because it is quite clearly stated that Pon Farr afflicts "Vulcan males," yet the page herein makes no difference between males and females. Given the discussion already on this page regarding conflicts between the definition in TOS and later series, would it be prudent to include that the idea of Pon Farr was at one time considered in the Star Trek canon to be a "male only" thing, and only in later works (Voyager, Enterprise, et al.) was it removed of this exclusivity? Alternatively, was Saavik's line in made in error, conflicting an earlier work (of which I am not aware) or Saavik (in-universe) was somehow ignorant of the truth of Pon Farr? 06:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :The only time I can think of Pon Farr afflicting a female was in VOY when Vorik transposed his Pn Farr onto B'Elanna. Since she isn't a Vulcanian I don't think that contradicts Saavik's statement. Still leaves T'pol unanswered.(Vince 06:56, 27 December 2008 (UTC)) :::One way to look at it, is that Ponn Farr is considered a private thing, and perhaps out of shame, or trying to avoid personal questions, Saavik chose to use the wording in such a way, that it appeared she ment exclusivly males. --Terran Officer 09:13, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Wasn't her exact wording something akin to "Pon Farr affects Vulcan males every seven years?" If so, that doesn't mean it's only experienced by males, just that males experience it every seven years while females experience it at a different rate, like maybe every six or eight years. Since she was talking specifically about Spock's Pon Farr, Saavik didn't feel the need to discuss a female Vulcan's Pon Farr. --From Andoria with Love 06:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's another way I had been thinking of, is that perhaps they have some sort of a different cycle. I still think though, it has much to do with the fact that she knows David is a curious individual, and had anticipated that he might ask questions if she revealed that she to, had to endure it. This is just another one of those moments within the Star Trek saga that could use somewhat of a clarification, I suppose. --Terran Officer 07:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::"Enterprise" established the canonicity of female Pon Farr.Capt Christopher Donovan 23:53, 8 January 2009 (UTC) : It would make sense for females to be out of sync with males. That way the whole planet isn't mad, and the whatchamadoozit challenge (pardon the vocabulary of a new and junior trekkie (havent watched a lot of movies or episodes beyond TOS) can take place, if you know what I mean. Teal 18:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) In the TOS episode, "The Cloud Minders," Spock says specifically that the Pon Farr affects ALL Vulcans every seven years. 06:47, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Inspiration? I was just thinking. Pon faar seems very similar to male African elephants' must cycle. Can someone perhaps please verify any relationship to this for me? Thanks. Teal, a new and junior trekkie (havent watched a lot of movies or episodes beyond TOS) -- 18:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Spock's first Pon Farr I thought that point of the Koon-ut-kal-if-fee was that one male's pon farr was resolved by taking the woman in question, while the other's became irrelevant because he's dead. What is the origin of the idea that fighting itself is enough to resolve pon farr? (Somewhat unrelatedly, does anyone know who the heck helped him through his other pon farrs? I don't think I've seen anything about him ever taking a bondmate, and yet.) Removed Removed this uncited bgnote by an anon: -- Compvox (talk) 03:08, February 11, 2018 (UTC)